One piece  My crew
by whoknow94
Summary: A one piece story, but this is with my own crew, read it, and enjoy it!


There were once a pirate age, where the pirates were feared by normal people, and marines that were the justice.  
>And there were a pirate crew that weren't like others, they helped people, and they didn't' harm anyone, they were just following their dreams, and this crew name's is the strawhat pirates. They are a named pirates, almost everyone know about them, and that brings ous to a village, and that's where this story starts.<p>

*at a village called Lefora*  
>*It's morning and the sun is rising*<br>-ah….such a beautiful day, and here comes the bird that deliviers the news papper.  
>*the bird flies toward him*<br>-ok, here is 100 bellis, and also, here take this fish as tips.  
>*the birds leaves<br>-ah…*opens the newspaper and drinks some milk*  
>hm…just the usual…hm….*slurp* wait….*reads*<br>*the milks sprays out from his mouth*  
>-what! The strawhats Is still alive? And they seemed to have reunited with each other. That is so cool! I also would like to be just like them! But I guess that will always be a dream for me..<br>*Continues reading the newspaper*  
>-hm, ok, that's what happened with the war…and..wait…what! The whitebeard confirmed that one piece existed! THAT'S IT! I WILL ALSO SEARCH FOR IT!<br>*walks inside the house*  
>-ok, I first have to prepare, *opens a chest and a closet*<br>*takes out a golden box*  
>-I must not forget this, my last memory of my parents! And I must bring clothes, some food, money, a chess board when I get bored, and a set of card, a knife, and a tinderbox. Oh shit, almost forgot my lucky thing!<br>*puts everything in a bag*  
>-ok, I think this will be enough, and I just have to do like luffy, at least get some nakama.<br>*walks outside*  
>-I will be out for a long time now, but see you later house. Bye!<br>*whistle* Come here Tako!  
>A small dragon flew cross the sky, and landed on his shoulder.<br>-good dragon, here have a piece of meat.  
>*gives the dragon some meat*<br>-tako, from today on, we are going to leave this island, and we are also going to search for one piece!  
>*rawr! *the dragon growls*<br>they walked to the bay and searched for a boat.  
>-hey old man sitochi! I know that you got some boats, and I wondered if you have any for sail?<br>-oh, I haven't seen you for a while, you sure have grown a lot since last time.  
>-yeah I have…how long has it been?...3-4 years?<br>-oh, it has been that long? Time sure flies fast when you don't notice it.  
>-it sure does….but as I asked, do you have a boat for sale?<br>-yeah, I actually do, i just got a new boat imported from a seller, and I have inspected it, it quite durable and it's really easy to use, even the dumbest person can use it *cough*  
>-why did you cough?<br>-no, nothing, no reason, so what do you say about it? Interested?  
>-yeah, how much for the boat then?<br>-how about 500 000 bellies?  
>-discount for old friends son?<br>-...ok, just for you, how about 250 000 bellies? It's half the price, and I actually lose money for doing this.  
>-sure, deal! *gives a stack of bellis.*<br>-ok boy, this boat is yours, enjoy! Anyway, what are you going to do with the boat?  
>-going on adventure.<br>-what?..your kidding? An adventure? And why are you going on an adventure? What are you supposed to tell your….  
>-tell who? I have some friends here, my cousins are dead, my parents also, and I can't find my childhood friend.<br>-sorry about that…  
>-no problem, that's why I am going to adventure, to get new friends, and find my own dream.<br>-ok kid, I wont stop you, but be sure to have bring everything with you, and be careful out there, since whitebeard confirmed to everyone that one piece existed, everyone have been rampaged and started to be pirates.  
>-really? Then it just means that I got more competitors, and I will surely win.<br>-hehe, I like your spirit kid, now, go to you your new boat.  
>I walked to the boat, and walked inside.<br>-hey tako, this boat seems really amazing, lets try new boat…but we got to name it first….what name could fit this boat..  
>*after a while of thinking*<br>since there is a panda on the front of the ship, I will call the ship:  
>The rising panda.<br>-whatever happens to the ship, it will never sink, and it will endure every weather, and it will take me to anywhere.  
>-rawr<br>-oh, you liked that name? I hope that, because we will be on many adventure with this boat.  
>-Hey Xion! Take care now!<br>*Xion turns around*  
>-oh, its my friends! Bye all! Hope I will meet you all someday again! Ok tako, we will now sail out to the sea, and get some nakama.<br>-rawr*  
>And so begins Xions adventure with his pet Tako the dragon.<p> 


End file.
